


Tales from the Dark Wolves Den

by JayarielDrillowup



Category: Super Hero City/ Magic the Gathering
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayarielDrillowup/pseuds/JayarielDrillowup





	1. Chapter 1: Apocalypse now

Episode 1: Apocalypse Now!

It was 3 am in the morning and everyone was sound asleep, when suddenly we were all awakened by the sounds of a battle raging outside the Den."What on earth?"We all rushed to the computer room to see if we could find out what was going on.

Data feed into the computer room comes from all over, including the satellite network surrounding the Earth. The main console is on the right. We all crowd around the main console to see what the data is on the battle that is raging outside.To our horror, the data confirms that SuperHero City, indeed the whole Earth is under attack on multiple fronts.

The Raid Bosses, the 7 Sins, and the Lords of Sin are all attacking simultaneously!

"OMG! What do we do now?" asked Wolf.

"Someone had to put them all up to this. We have to find out who." said Black Knight. 

"But why, and what do they get out of this?" asked Wolf's Bane.

"Don't know, but we've got to do something now, or we are all doomed!" shouted Spike.

"I agree", said Awesome George.

Black Knight: "I'll put out the call to everyone; Hero, Villain, and otherwise to come and help us fight them off. We need everyone we can get to help us. And we need some time to figure out who is behind all of this."

"In the meantime, we fight!" said WARHEAD.

***********************************

Zombie: Driven back to the pit where they came from!  
Werewolf: Got rid of Ol' Silvermane again!  
Vampire: Staked and turned to dust!  
Drone: Pushed back into space where they came from!  
Ninja: Driven back to where they came from!  
Amazon: Defeated!  
Zigonian: Some got through!  
Zigonian Invasion Fleet (League #14)  
Zigonian Wave 2 (league #20858)  
Deadly Sins (league #7871)  
Lords of Sin (league #20968)

********************************

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $6,820 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $28,224 and earning 0 experience.

 

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $44,196 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $58,800 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $56,376 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $164,688 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $41,850 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $31,200 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $47,424 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $153,792 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $43,870 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $76,632 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $82,368 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $27,540 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $90,112 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $230,652 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $93,744 and earning 0 experience.

 

*********************************************

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $182,400 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Titan 1, winning $328,320 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $335,580 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $178,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $268,660 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Titan 2, winning $345,600 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $285,600 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Titan 3, winning $201,960 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $338,100 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Titan 4, winning $440,640 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $472,500 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Stalker 4, winning $428,480 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Titan 5, winning $520,020 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Dreadnaught 5, winning $297,920 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Stalker 5, winning $672,800 and earning 0 experience.

 

**************************************************

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Sloth, winning $686,000 and earning 54 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Envy, winning $763,000 and earning 39 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Gluttony, winning $644,000 and earning 37 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Wrath, winning $350,000 and earning 38 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Greed, winning $707,000 and earning 43 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Lust, winning $1,022,000 and earning 63 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Pride, winning $791,000 and earning 45 experience.

************************************************** ***

To be Continued....

As things began to look grim shadows writhed and a figure walked from the darkness. Portals opened swallowing dozens of the seemingly endless hoard. Drones, Ninjas, Amazons and Bugs all fell into the dark portals and when they managed to leap clear tendrils of shadow grabbed them and pulled them into the void never to be seen again."I have your backs" Timeshadow yelled, as he went to work helping to drive back the relentless swarm though he too was soon hard pressed.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $5,830 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $28,224 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $34,104 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $8,580 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $16,120 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $16,368 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $55,080 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $12,900 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $30,192 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $18,300 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $26,676 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $20,910 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $27,520 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $54,912 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $38,016 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $63,504 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $88,776 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $23,780 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $42,024 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $111,072 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $44,370 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $111,616 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $224,460 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $115,920 and earning 0 experience.

*****************************

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $120,000 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $184,320 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $176,120 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $256,320 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $377,720 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $500,400 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $379,680 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $340,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $386,400 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 4, winning $375,840 and earning 1 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $248,500 and earning 4 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $514,500 and earning 4 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Stalker 4, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

Dr Vermicious, as usual, was sitting high above SHC watching, listening and above all pondering. Winter was coming to SHC and he was listening to the music of the wind howling around the clifftop cave he calls home. His interest was suddenly piqued by an increase in the volume and timbre of the howling.  
"That sounds like the Dark Wolves. I think I'll just STRETCH over there and have a look. Might be something I can do." STRETCH  
He appeared suddenly right next to Black Knight.  
"Good Evening young man."  
"What the........ Vermicious! What do you want?" Black Knight lowered his large shaggy head and fixed Dr V with his glowing red eyes, suspicion and distrust obvious in his aggressive stance.  
"Just to help. You taking a breather? OK. Here goes." Dr Vermicious raised his hands and focused his attention on the worms, channeling their energy into a salvo of huge globes of plasma that launched themselves into the thick of the latest drone wave. None missed and every drone touched simply vanished as their energy was released by Dr Vermicious latest discovery.  
"There you go, BK. Have a good battle. I still owe you for the jape I pulled at the TurboCave. And Vermicious always pays his debts." And Dr Vermicious went as he came leaving a puzzled, bewildered but somewhat relieved Black Knight wondering what exactly had just happened.

With the Zombies gone, and Ol' Silvermane's pack gone, and all those Vampires turned to ash, we can now concentrate on the Drones, Ninjas, Amazons, and Zigonians, the 7 Deadly Sins, and the Lords of Sin. Still haven't a clue as to who is behind all this yet. 

I was surprised by a visit from Dr. Vermicious while taking a short break from fighting the Drones. He helped out for a bit and then vanished. Not sure what that was all about. Still need more help fighting the remaining foes attacking the Earth and SuperHero City though.

Being new to SHC Blindside was surprised by the sudden invasion. "Youch" he yelped as he got singed by a blast from an Amazon's power weapon. Looking up at the striking bionic woman Blindside couldn't resist. " So after the invasion you up for a drink? I found this great ba...." Blindside just bearly got out of the way of the Amazon's spear strike. " I'll take that as a maybe. Call me!!" Blind knew that he was over his head and took the better part of valor leaving the field to more experienced heroes. "Peace out!!" With that Blindside teleported away.

The Drones were finally pushed back into space were they came from, thanks to PowerBottom and his assistance.

And with a lot of assistance from others, the Ninjas are being pushed back to where they came from.

Going to need a more concentrated effort to fight the Amazons and the Zigonians now.

The Inkling had noticed that the defenders needed more help. Even though he was far from being a heavy hitter, he decided to join in against the Amazon onslaught. It was the least he could do to make up for the incident months ago at the Turbo Cave and he was well aware of the fact that many still saw him as a villain instead of a hero.

The Dark Wolves welcomes the Inkling's help in this matter. We care not that you are a "Hero" or a "Villain", or otherwise. We just care that you are Honorable and are Respectful of others. Thanks for your help.

"Computer models indicate that if we don't defeat the Amazons and the Zigonians within 48 hours, they will break through and overwhelm us", said Black Knight. "A lot is riding on the battle from those two fronts, and we still haven't been able to even get close to the Lords of Sin yet."

"We still need someone to break through and attack them, and I know that they are very strong", said Spike.

"Unfortunately, they're a bit too strong for me right now. My abilities just aren't strong enough to overcome them just yet". said Black Knight.

"And you're the strongest one among us", said Wolf's Bane a bit reluctantly.

"I know", said Black Knight. "Still hoping we can get some help from someone that is strong enough to defeat them. And we need more help with the Amazons and the Zigonians."

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $102,168 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $71,568 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $137,216 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $56,610 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $247,200 and earning 18 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $236,160 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $176,120 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $164,160 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $138,320 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $288,000 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $285,600 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $273,240 and earning 20 experience.

Arriving a bit late to the battle, WarHead plows right in:

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 5, winning $547,520 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 5, winning $219,520 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 5, winning $490,860 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 4, winning $274,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $294,000 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 4, winning $440,640 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $225,400 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $546,480 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $178,080 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $457,200 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $178,220 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $357,120 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $326,060 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $161,280 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $122,400 and earning 0 experience.

*******************************

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Pride, winning $553,000 and earning 56 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Lust, winning $588,000 and earning 63 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged Greed, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Wrath, winning $987,000 and earning 69 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Gluttony, winning $371,000 and earning 43 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Envy, winning $721,000 and earning 57 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Sloth, winning $462,000 and earning 46 experience.

*********************

BK: "Where were you?"

WarHead: "Out with some friends."

BK: "Out partying all night again were you?"

WarHead: "Yea, wasn't expecting anything like this to happen though."

BK: "Well you're here now, still got more work to do."

And with that, the two head back into the fray.

With the Amazons defeated, we can now focus all our attention on the Zigonians. Computer models show that can still break through and overwhelm in about 22 hours if we don't defeat them as well.

Suddenly, and without warning, we came under attack from some pretty ugly looking clowns. Never seen them before, and neither had the computer. It had almost nothing on them, except a name, the Grisley Family.

With the surprise attack from the Grisleys thwarted, we now have about 12 and a half hours to defeat the Zigonians before they break through our defenses.

With less than 50 minutes left to go before the Zigonians break through and overwhelm us, the situation looks grim. The Dark Wolves are all hoping for a miracle.

The Dark Wolves all gathered in a circle around Black Knight and began to chant their most powerful spell. All that energy was channeled through Black Knight and directed at the oncoming Zigonian onslaught. Most of those that remained, died instantly. But those that escaped, broke through our defenses. Our work is still cut out for us as we battle those that remain.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $218,268 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $216,720 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $90,112 and earning 20 experience.

 

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $125,952 and earning 20 experience.

 

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $28,050 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $295,200 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $351,360 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $290,360 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $299,520 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $394,560 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $292,740 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $235,200 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $167,184 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $97,524 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $109,568 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $75,776 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $40,800 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $49,980 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $184,800 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $169,920 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $228,480 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Stalker 2, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $221,760 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $181,440 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $249,900 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $262,080 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $242,400 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $218,268 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $122,292 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $125,952 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $57,344 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $67,830 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $35,700 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $331,200 and earning 16 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $264,960 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $259,420 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $288,000 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $164,920 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $525,600 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $386,400 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $380,160 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $325,920 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $530,640 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $205,200 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $212,800 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $230,400 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $221,340 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $267,840 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $331,200 and earning 16 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $89,784 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $105,264 and earning 0 experience.=UA

= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $142,416 and earning 0 experience.=UA

= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $124,928 and earning 0 experience.=UA

= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $119,808 and earning 0 experience.=UA

= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $60,180 and earning 0 experience.=UA

= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $45,900 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $180,000 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $190,080 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $245,140 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $250,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $289,940 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $525,600 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $204,960 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $447,480 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $186,760 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 4, winning $570,240 and earning 1 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $199,500 and earning 6 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 4, winning $266,240 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 5, winning $631,800 and earning 20 experience.=UA

= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 5, but failed to overcome a strong defense.=UA= Dark Wolf 

=DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 5, winning $364,500 and earning 20 experience.=UA= Dark Wolf 

=DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 4, winning $399,360 and earning 20 experience.=UA= Dark Wolf 

=DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $252,000 and earning 6 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 4, winning $384,480 and earning 1 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $177,100 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $328,680 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $322,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $288,000 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $377,720 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $334,080 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $218,960 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $259,200 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $328,800 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $108,360 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $83,592 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $134,144 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $125,952 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $57,630 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $58,140 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Stalker 5, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 5, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 5, winning $612,360 and earning 20 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged ^Zigonian Stalker 4, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $458,500 and earning 4 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 4, winning $250,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $405,720 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $261,360 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $436,800 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $471,600 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $297,920 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $316,800 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $164,220 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $400,320 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $127,200 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $178,020 and earning 0 experience.  
.  
=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $199,692 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $145,408 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $87,040 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $111,616 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 5, winning $561,440 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 5, winning $450,800 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 5, winning $524,880 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 4, winning $378,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $178,500 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 4, winning $470,880 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $318,780 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $590,040 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $440,160 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $352,800 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $276,640 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $192,960 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $316,540 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $221,760 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $163,200 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $201,240 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Tank, winning $232,200 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $136,192 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Soldier, winning $72,704 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $67,320 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Zigonian Scout, winning $73,440 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 5, winning $482,560 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 5, winning $450,800 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 5, winning $578,340 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 4, winning $241,280 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 4, winning $479,500 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 4, winning $406,080 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 3, winning $244,720 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 3, winning $392,040 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 3, winning $393,120 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 2, winning $432,000 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 2, winning $268,660 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 2, winning $383,040 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Dreadnaught 1, winning $290,360 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Titan 1, winning $371,520 and earning 0 experience.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated ^Zigonian Stalker 1, winning $254,400 and earning 0 experience.

And then, all of the Dark Wolves gathered around in a circle, with Black Knight in the middle. And they all began to chant their most devastating spell. All that energy, channeled through BK, and towards the remaining Zigs. The Zigs didn't even have a chance. All remaining Zigs were obliterated.


	2. Episode 2: The Crystalline Space Ship

With the last of the Zigonians gone, we can now concentrate on who, or what, is behind all of this. So we all went to the Main Console in the Computer Room. After a bit of searching, the image of a strange craft appeared on our screen. It was heading directly towards Earth:

Never seen the likes of it before. Sensors indicate that it both a space ship..., and alive. A probe had been launched, and is now nearing it's target.

Probe obliterated!

Our next option is to teleport on board and see if we can stop what appears to be certain destruction for the Earth.

We teleport on board the strange craft in what was thought to be a cargo hold. Looking around the room we were in, we were surrounded by a large number of doors. Each are one of several different designs. Sensors indicate that there may be someone, or some thing, behind all but one of the doors. Each of the doors do seem to lead to what appears to be, a central control room, through a series of interconnecting hallways. Time to pick a door, but choose wisely! 

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged Leviathan the Envious*, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Black Knight =DWA= challenged and defeated Envy, winning $623,000 and earning 49 experience.

All I need to do. 

I'm in the control room now! Let's see who else makes it to the control room.

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged Azmoda The Lustful*, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged Shaitan The Wrathful*, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Awesome George =DWB= challenged /^A^\ Wicked One, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

That's all I need to do! 

I'm in the control room now! 

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged Shaitan The Wrathful*, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged Wrath, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Wolf's Bane =DWA= challenged Mammon The Greedy*, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

That's all I need to do!

I'm in the control room now! 

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged ‡BloodRayne‡, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged [ F ] Mystik, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged Lust, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged Pride, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Wolf =DWA= challenged [ F ] Mystik, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

That's it! That's all I need to do! I'm in the control room now, how about you?

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged Greed, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged [ F ] Mystik, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= Spike (BK Jr) =DWA= challenged and defeated Wrath, winning $427,000 and earning 57 experience.

That's it! That's all I need to do! I'm in the control room now, how about you?

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged [ F ] Mystik, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= Dark Wolf =DWA= challenged and defeated Wrath, winning $385,000 and earning 49 experience.

That's it! That's all I need to do! I'm in the control room now, how about you?

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged ‡BloodRayne‡, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged Mazikeen The Proud*, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged /^A^\ Wicked One, but failed to overcome a strong defense. 

=UA= WARHEAD =DWA= challenged and defeated Wrath, winning $539,000 and earning 64 experience.

That' all I need to do. I'm in the control room.

Though worn by the earlier assault Timeshadow could not in good conscience allow the Wolves to continue on alone. The world was at stake. After opening a portal to the ship allowing everyone entrance he was confronted by the myriad choices of doors. After hearing tortured screams and seeing several others hastily retreat from several doors Timeshadow steeled himself for battle and chose a door. Behind the door was none other than Wrath who seemed distracted as he unmercifully beat another hero Timeshadow did not recognize. Timeshadow quickly opened a portal under the battered hero and transported him safely to the SHC hospital. Wraith snarled "How dare you seal away my prey. You will take his place and feel torments no mortal was meant to endure." With that Wrath lunged at Timeshadow.

//][// Timeshadow challenged and defeated Wrath, winning $861,000 and earning 42 experience.

Timeshadow sidestepped Wrath's initial lunge and drew a small can from his belt. Depressing the spray nozzle at the top he aimed it at Wrath. Wrath flinched as he was covered with.....silly string????? "What is this hero? Are you so terrified by the thought of battle with me you have lost your senses? This will only anger me." "Oh ya lets just see about that" With a gesture Timeshadow stopped the strings of foam that covered Wrath in time. Wrath struggled to no avail against the now totally rigid strings. "How? This is impossible? Nothing can hold Wrath!!" Wrath foamed at the mouth, raged and cursed but could not break the seemingly fragile strands. "Curse you Timeshadow!! I will return and you will feel my Wrath!!!!! Timeshadow opened a portal and scooped Wrath inside. Wrath was cast into deep space floating helplessly. "Have fun in space Wrath."

Now to the control room hopefully the others made it as well, Time thought.

"why am I here?"

"what are all these doors?"

"I'll open one."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"Why was that guy so angry?"

Danny challenged 7> Wrath but failed to overcome a strong defeat.

"Guess I'll wait here see if I get rescued."

One by one, each one arrives in the control room. Each one has a story to tell about the door or doors they chose to get here. Most have some battle scars, and some cuts and bruises. A few came limping into the control room. We know that there are others that haven't made it here yet, so we will wait for them. Meanwhile, we being looking around to see if there is anything that we can do from here.

You challenged Shaitan The Wrathful*, but failed to overcome a strong defense

You challenged Beelzebub The Gluttonous*, but failed to overcome a strong defense

You challenged Azmoda The Lustful*, but failed to overcome a strong defense.

You challenged and defeated Gluttony, winning $532,000 and earning 48 experience.

Man that hurt, but I made it.

As we began looking around the room, we notice how barren the room seems to be. Except for what appears to be a main control console in the middle of the room, there is nothing else in there but us. So we all crowd around the control console. We were a bit dismayed at the alien language written on it, because our universal translator couldn't decipher any of the words.

http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img337/2865/computerscreen4.png

"We need a language expert", said Wolf. "Hope one comes through those doors soon, because otherwise, we're stuck at this point in our mission."

"Well if there are no better ideas" Timeshadow takes out his micro computer from his belt then scans the alien characters. "I have several decryption programs I invented myself on here just let me get it started....." The mini comp responds " Character permutations being correlated. Computation time 134 years, 4 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, 57 minutes, and 34 seconds" 

Wolf looks to Timeshadow "That doesn't seem very helpful" 

Timeshadow replies "More than you think. My powers can speed the personal time of my mini comp. Good thing I was able to get Bass tech regenerating batteries from my friends in the turbo cave." With that Timeshadow concentrates and the minicomputer's screen blurs as it "ages" hours per second. "If my calculations are correct this will take about 15 minutes. If someone comes up with a better idea before that just chime in."

"Of course! It's encrypted! That's why the universal translator wasn't able to decipher the alien language!" exclaimed Dark Wolf.

Timeshadow's mini computer decodes the alien text in about 15 minutes. Then the universal translator produced the following on the screen in place of the original alien text: http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img819/2173/computerscreenenglish.png

Awesome George: "Now how does one interface with the computer? I don't see anything to plug into."

Wolf's Bane: "You're right. I don't see anything to plug into the console either."

Spike: "The initial scans did say that this ship was also.... alive!"

Warhead: "Maybe that 'Interface with Main Computer' link on the screen does it directly - with someone's mind...."

Black Knight: "Of course! That has to be it! Clicking that link interfaces you with the computer directly. Could be dangerous. I'll do it. I have a very strong mind. If something goes wrong, one of you should click the disconnect link.... if I can't."

BK slowly reaches over to the screen to touch the Interface link.....

Wait! Wouldn't linking your mind with the Main Computer also link your mind to the part of this ship that is... alive?

Yes, I think it would, Awesome George. Especially if the "alive" part is housed in the Main Computer.

I think you're right, Wolf's Bane. If this ship is also "alive", as our scanners indicate, then the "consciousness" part may be in the Main Computer as well.

Yeah. I think that linking our minds together might be the safest option. What do you think, Spike?

I think that you guys might all be right. I think that we should all group our minds together. That way, we should overcome any alien intelligence that might be housed in the Mainframe Computer.

I think you guys might be onto something. Yes, let's all join hands so we can all join minds. The "Group Mind" is much stronger than a single mind anytime!

So we all joined hands and touched BK, and became of one mind, the "Group Mind." And we, as one, made the touch on the screen for the "Link with Main Computer" link. And we were in.

As the others were talking about linking together in a group mind to interface with the alien computer/lifeform Timeshadow wondered if his defences would allow him to link with the others.

Even though his mind is heavily shielded Time is leery about anything messing with his head. As the link begins Timeshadow concentrates on reinforcing his mental barriers sheathing his inner thoughts with shadows and eternity. Though not a psychic, he also tries his best to shield his teammates as well but he is careful, not wanting to be seen as an intruder in the minds of his allies.


	3. Linking with the Computer

As everyone held hands or touched one another in some way to form a link between minds, the Group Mind, Bk noticed that not everyone was fully participating.

"It's ok Timeshadow, you don't have to hold back or worry about intruding in someone else's mind. With our minds linked together, we become as one, when the link is dissolved, no one remembers other people's secrets afterwards, just me. And I'm pretty good at keeping secrets and won't reveal anything unless it's vital that everyone knows. And don't worry about your mind being messed with, we are honorable, and find such a thing repulsive."

In spite of assurances from BK and the others, Timeshadow is still a bit apprehensive about the whole thing, but he eventually decides to trust them and reluctantly opens up his mind.....

The Group Mind is now complete, and BK reaches out to touch the link on the screen to link with the computer....

Suddenly, on both the screen and in our minds an image of a keypad appears.

PASSWORD PLEASE

With the image of a keypad and the words, "PASSWORD PLEASE", still stuck in our minds, we began to wonder what it could be. 

Oddly enough, one word kept popping into our minds - crystalis.

So we entered it... and viola! We were in! Tons of information flooded into our minds. But the one question we all had remained unanswered. 

Why would someone give us the password? Why wasn't our questions answered? Maybe it's a trap!!!

Suddenly, an extremely powerful mind began to try to take control over us. But since we were all linked together in a group mind, we all instantly began to fight back. The big information download we received was merely a distraction, for the real purpose was to overcome and control us. Maybe that is what happened to all the Raid Bosses. 

We fought with all our combined strength. The battle raged for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, suddenly, as it began, it ended. And we were victorious!!! The Group mind worked!!! Now we were in control of the Entity housed in this ship!!! The Crystalis. The Entity in control of this ship was in a state of crystalis, waiting for it's metamorphosis. Now we controlled the Entity.

Suddenly, we knew everything. This was a test. And the Raid Bosses failed that test. But we succeeded where they failed, because of the Group Mind. Now it (the Entity) knows that there are Heroes, and Villains. And Heroes will succeed where Villains will fail. Why? Because we care, and Villains do not care. That was the Equation It was looking for!!!! So, It allowed us to access everything it knew!!!!! 

Suddenly, BK knew that time had been altered. "Your Zombie Ex Girlfriend" had become normal again!!! We all cast a spell to reverse time itself to stop this event!!!!


End file.
